


Face It All With You

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, i love their familiar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Louie and a Webby have a late night talk at 1am





	Face It All With You

Webby carefully tiptoed around the sleeping forms of Lena, Gosalyn, and Violet, making her way towards the door and slipping out without a sound. She took a glance at the large clock in the hall as she walked, a little after 1am. 

She made careful work of avoiding the creaky floorboard before the staircase. She thought a moment before taking the banister down, flipping off the end post and landing softly on the ground. 

She grinned at her triumph as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped short of the door, it was slightly ajar and light streamed through. _ Who could be up at this hour? _ She thought to herself before slowly poking her head in. 

It was Louie. He was sitting on the counter, his feet swinging idly in the air as he drank a glass of water. 

“Louie?” She asked, making the youngest triplet jump in surprise. His face wild as he looked towards the door, then smiling softly when he saw who it was. 

“Oh, hey Webby.” He said, trying to avoid her gaze as he took another sip. “I didn’t think anyone would be up at this time.” 

Webby smiled before walking in, heading towards the pantry to grab a box of crackers. She tossed them behind Louie as she jumped on the counter next to him, “Neither did I.” She replied, grabbing the box and taking out a cracker. 

“Everything ok?” She asked, though she wasn’t quite sure if Louie would even tell her if something was wrong to begin with. She was surprised when he proved her wrong. 

“Not really, just a lot on mind, that’s all, Webs.” He said, setting his glass down. She offered him a cracker and he accepted it. “You?” He asked as he bit a corner off. 

“Honestly, same.” Her voice came above a whisper, “We came really close today not coming home.” Louie bit his lip, it had been a rough adventure. Between the crash, volcano, and the cursed island they landed on Louie was surprised they made it out too. 

It was the reason Webby had a sleepover with the girls that night. It was the reason why Dewey was camped out in Della’s room. It was the reason that Huey snuck out earlier with his pillow, only for him to see that Huey was heading to Donald’s boat. 

Louie had opted to stay in his empty room, even when the girls had invited him to their party a few hours prior. He didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. 

“It’s ok to be scared.” Louie said softly, a hand coming out to put on Webby’s shoulder. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. They were silent for a minute and Louie continued, “Y’know, there’s this song mom wrote for us. Uncle Donald dang it all the time when we were little. It helps me not to be scared anymore.” Webby tilted her head, not wanting to pressure Louie into speaking more words than what he wanted. 

His hand fell from her shoulder and landed softly on top of hers. “Face each new sun. With eyes clear and true.” Louie sang softly, “Unafraid of the unknown. Because I’ll face it all with you.”

Webby smiled, capturing the duck in a hug, Louie returning it and squeezing softly as they parted, “Thank you, Louie.” Webby spoke, as she closed the box of crackers. 

“Anytime, Webby.” Louie said as he hopped off the counter and started making his way towards the door. 

She jumped off the counter, “The offer still stands, ya know.” Webby spoke up as he was halfway out the door, “You can always join us in my room.” Louie turned around, another soft smile on his face.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” He said as he walked out. Webby chases after him. They climbed the stairs in unison. Stopping outside his room as Louie ran in to get his sleeping bag before they made their way towards Webby’s room. 

“Thanks, again.” He said and Webby hugged him. 

“What’s family for?” She asked and opened the door. 

It would be one of the best nights of sleep Louie ever got. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me the will to live  
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
